


Into the Ruins of a Kingdom Lost

by Ryououma (BlueRot)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Family Problems, Into the Woods AU, M/M, mainly Ryoumarx, rapunzel corrin, slowburn, theres one fight hence the depictions of violence warning, witch xander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRot/pseuds/Ryououma
Summary: A curse is placed on the Hoshidan Royal Family for the wrongdoings of their father and they must traverse the Nohrian Woods to get the ingredients and lift the spell for a Witch. Many things inhabit the woods, even a friend or two.





	1. Witch's Curse

“Brother, I wish-I wish more than anything to know what to do!” A young Princess Sakura cried to her brother for comfort. Ryoma was saddened, but also delighted to hear her concerns. His littlest sister hadn’t come to voice her fears to her siblings very much. Despite being a royal, she considered very little of herself.

“Get some sleep. This stress is getting to you. I’m sure your baby will come soon.” He pleaded. He had hoped that this would have brought some comfort, but Sakura’s eyes seemed to have only gotten more burdened. 

“You’re right” Sakura spoke slow and quietly. “Aren’t we going to the Ylissean ball? You should get to rest soon too.” 

“No. I know you don’t like all those people.” Their faces softened at the change to a lighter conversation, at least Ryoma’s did. Sakura nodded, thankful for her brother’s choice. Going to balls was much too stressful for their family, especially the foreign ones. She said one last good night and made her way out of Ryoma’s room and left him with his thoughts. Thoughts Ryoma would rather sleep on than deal with. 

_________________________________________

The days in Hoshido were filled with bountiful peace and cherry blossoms trickling in the air. The palace was immaculate with drapery and open windows. Inside Prince Ryoma worked at a council table with his siblings deciding the future of their kingdom since their father’s recent fall to illness. At least they were working before two ninjas came in. One clad in red stood in front of them.

“Milord. There is an orchardist demanding they speak with you and your siblings. Somehow they’ve infiltrated the castle. Would you like us to dispose of-” He was cut off by the very same caped figure bursting through the walls. “Milord!” Saizo ran to his lord’s side to protect him from any kind of attack. Ryoma then stood with a hand on his sacred sword. 

“Speak and perhaps you will keep your life!” Ryoma's voice was shaken by the intrusion to the room. The rest of the siblings have already left their seats and stood behind their oldest brother. 

“I suppose I will be doing most of the speaking for now, unlike your father.” The hooded figure’s voice revealed him to be a man. Just edging on the side of high pitched while remaining strong and commanding. Judging. 

“How dare you! I’ll shoot that hood right off your as-” 

“Takumi.” Ryoma reprimanded. “Speak on. What is it you want?” He was curious as the man seemed to know his father. 

“What I want is more what you want. All of you, even the trying mother.” Sakura had whimpered at the thought of someone knowing what she had only told her siblings. The mysterious man scoffed at her reaction and continued. “And you will never be any sort of mother, lest you do what I say.”

Ryoma grimaced. He couldn’t simply kill the man when he knew so much.

“In three days a blue moon will appear. Get me what I want and I’ll remove your family’s curse.” He stated sharply. 

“I think I would know if I was cursed. Brother, end him already! Or do I have to?” Takumi’s chiding was shushed once again.

“What would this curse be?” Ryoma tried not to sound too intrigued, but he could practically feel the grin under the man’s hood.

“Wouldn’t you like to know...Your Father was spending his time away from his kingdom in the village of my hometown with his new wife. You were no more than a child at the time, just as I was.” The man seemed to pause at the thought, but continued on. “While your father was taking care of his expecting bride he learned that her appetite had changed. She would have nothing but greens. Greens! Nothing but the greens from my father’s garden. He snuck into the garden and stole our plants to give to that mother of yours!”

“My father was a proud man and would never steal!” Ryoma at least hoped what he said was true. “Even if he did, would that give you enough of a reason to barge in decades later?” 

“Well you don’t get to decide the truth! Do you!?” He took a moment to calm down from his raised voice. “And yes it would, If only I were allowed to finish my sentences.” He raised a hand to touch his forehead. “I saw him robbing our garden. I could have cursed him into stone or turned him into a dog, but my father decided to let him go. He could have the greens if he gave his child that was to be born. It was a deal.” He quieted.

There was a look of fear and shock on all the siblings. Even Ryoma’s eyes widened at the thought. “I have another sister?” He questioned aloud. 

“No, but you had another brother.” The masked shadow almost said amused. 

“Take me to him.” The High Prince commanded. 

‘“Not after everything your family stole from mine. He stole my father--my beauty.”  
He continued to hide his hand in his covered hair until he reached it out and tugged the hood off his scalp. His skin was revealed along with curly locks of blond hair. “He stole my beans!” He finally roared. A fractal scar trailed from his right eye down his neck and back into his hair. It spread like little red tree branches across his skin along his white eye. The robe shifted with the movements and showed his clothing some. A black sheer shirt with dark trousers and knee-high boots. The condition was almost new showing he didn’t walk much. He seemed to possess magic after all. 

Sakura had covered her face at the ghastly scar. Ryoma couldn’t help but gawk. He’d be rather pleasing to look at without the scar. Some could even argue that he still was gorgeous. 

“Your...beans?” Ryoma finally found his voice and questioned the male-witch.

“Yes! The special beans! Mother had always warned me that I’d suffer if I ever let them go. Not one second after your father leaped over the wall with them I was struck by lightning more powerful than the rest and my father had fallen to his knees… He never got back up--nor did he breathe again, but that wasn’t important. Your father had stolen so much from me in such a short amount of time.” He trailed off. His scar seemed to bug him more than his father’s death. 

“I…” The Prince had began. He had never known such a side to his father. “If what you say is true,” The glare in the blond’s eyes told him he didn’t like how Ryoma’s sentence had started. “Yes, I’m so sorry on behalf of my father’s actions. I hope you can forgive him.” The magic user seemed disgusted by Ryoma’s words.

“Now is long past any point of forgiveness! When the time came, I took that baby from your mother no matter how they begged not to. It wasn’t enough though. I decided to continue my father’s last curse and laid a spell on your bloodline. Your father was no father in my eyes. Why should you or any of your siblings be?” He rested and gave a grim stare to Sakura. The dots clicked and they all realized the gravity this spell has on them.

Ryoma paused as the room went silent, even the birds outside seemed to have quieted down. Ryoma then decided. He walked to the mage who glared at him so and dropped to his knees. 

“Please. I understand that my father has done you a great injustice, but please, lift curse off of my sister.” He begged and thought about how his father must have begged when his child was taken. 

“Please doesn’t cut it. Especially when my garden thrives and blossoms beautifully in the Summer. You should see my begonias.” There was a small chuckle from the witch, but nobody else was laughing. “The only way you’ll get any sort of children is if you follow my instructions. I want you to get these ingredients before the blue moon. A cow as white as milk, a cape as blue as the night sky, a lock of hair as shiny as silver, and a slipper as pure as gold. Only then, will I lift the curse. If that doesn’t motivate you enough I’ll even guarantee you a child as perfect as a child can be.” Sakura would be beaming if the situation wasn’t so terrifying. “Go to the Nohrian Woods! I’ll meet you there.” In a burst of red mist, he was gone. 

Everyone was silent. After what seemed like ages, Ryoma spoke. “I suppose I must get going.” He dropped his sword and made his way to prepare some things for his new journey. “I’ve only three days until the blue moon.” 

“Brother wait!” Sakura picked up the famed Raijinto and followed her brother. “We’re doing this together! The curse is on all of us. I’m the one that wants a baby, I should at least go too.” These thoughts were shown on Hinoka and Takumi’s faces as well. Ryoma knew he wasn’t going to be able to shake them off. “You dropped your sword too…” She almost giggled. 

Ryoma smiled only for a moment. “Fine, you may come.” He took her hand and set Raijinto down on the table. “But not with this. Not now at least after learning about all…” He didn’t need to finish. It was set. All the siblings prepared to go to the woods of Nohr. Rumor was that there was a kingdom in the woods once, but it was swallowed up by its own thorns.


	2. Cape as Blue as the Night Sky

Ryoma had brought a common sword along with several necessities for the three day journey. All of them had brought water, a weapon, food and fire making supplies. Hinoka could not bring a mount, for the woods had too many small passages. They stood there at the entrance of the woods. As high Prince, Ryoma took responsibility to state the plan. 

“We’re going to split up” he announced. The plan didn’t seem very ideal. “The woods are vast and we’ll cover more ground this way. Takumi go with Sakura. Hinoka, you and I will go alone.”

“No! What if one of us gets hurt or lost?” Sakura held onto Ryoma. Her eyes pleaded. 

“I’ve got to agree. I don’t like these woods.” Takumi crossed his arms. 

“Well then you can go alone and Hinoka can go with Sakura.” Ryoma smirked as he saw his little brother perk up. 

“Uh- A… Actually it’s fine. Let’s just go.” Takumi took back Sakura and shifted to look at the woods. 

“Is everyone ready? You know the ingredients right?” Hinoka questioned. All the siblings nodded except for Ryoma who stood uncomfortably for a moment.

“Erm, I..Hair as yellow as corn-” Ryoma’s dreadful attempt to remember the overly-complex ingredients were cut short by a hand slapping his shoulder.

“Gods, you can't even remember the ingredients?!” It was the witch from before. Uncovered with his hood laying on his shoulders. His scar was less prominent in the sunlight, yet the white eye seemed to almost glow. "A cow as white as milk, a cape as blue as the night sky, a lock of hair as shiny as silver, and a slipper as pure as gold.” His eyes narrowed when he saw that Ryoma still remained quiet after reminding him again. “Fine, I want this done right, so I’ll be coming with you!” 

“Absolutely not! I can do this without a witch following me! I’ll be fine.” Ryoma commanded. Although his status as a prince seemed to have no effect on the blond witch standing before him.

“Oh I have no doubts that you’ll be fine, but you won’t do the spell correctly.” He paused and turned towards the entrance. “Shall we? I have better things to do too, believe me, but this is too special to mess up.” 

Ryoma looked over his siblings, deciding on how much more he could take of this witch. His father did kill another father though, so it seems this is the least he can do for the witch. 

“Fine. We only have three days to do this. Fighting will get us nowhere.” Ryoma took the first step into the woods. “Are you coming or not, witc-” He turned to look for the witch, but he was nowhere. Not for long though, Ryoma heard a voice behind him in his ear. 

“Let’s go.” Ryoma jumped at the whisper. The witch covered his own mouth, but Ryoma wasn't sure if he was hiding a chuckle or not. 

_________________________________________

The walk in the woods was mainly quiet, almost awkward. The siblings had all split up according to plan. Takumi was with Sakura, Hinoka by herself, and Ryoma stuck with the damn witch. It doesn’t matter how he felt though, he was still with someone and it was better than being alone. Even if he didn’t talk. It had been nearly a half hour of walking through the leaves bathed in blue from the trees blocking out the sun. Ryoma glanced at the witch whenever he shifted-which was a little too much. All his little fumblings and nervous twitching of his fingers added a little more to him. The way he brushed blond curls out of the way of his face to only fall right back and how he made sure nothing had fallen out of his pockets was almost endearing, although it didn’t seem like he was carrying much on him. 

“So, what do you do out here, witch?” Ryoma’s attempt at small talk even made himself grimace. Nonetheless, it still got the witch’s attention. He looked at Ryoma and scoffed at the pitiful question. 

“What I do out here is protect my brother and garden from any other men who've decided they’d like to steal.” He seemed to have remembered something when mentioning his brother. “By the way, my name isn't Witch.” 

“Well it seems you’ve failed to provide one for me to use.” Ryoma crossed his arms and walked beside the witch, curious for his name. He could’ve missed an ingredient if he walked past one.

“Xander.” He stated simply. After a few moments it was evident he wasn’t going to say anything else.

“And you mentioned that you have a brother. Where might he be?” Ryoma’s face softened. He never really thought about if witches had families or not.

“Well...home. I protect him by not letting anyone near him. Also… he is technically your brother as well.” Xander looked to the side. He was bracing for Ryoma’s inevitable yelling.

“You’ve taken my brother as your own!?” Ryoma stopped in his footsteps to give his full attention to Xander. Xander continued to take a few more steps and gather his words before turning around and giving an answer. 

“I was at a young age when your family traded him to me. What was I supposed to do? Raise him as a father instead?” Xander looked away from Ryoma and rested his jittery fingers in his blond hair. A gold lock was being twisted and pinched between his thumb and index finger. 

“Perhaps you could have-well, I don't know-given him back!” Ryoma continued to walk once more, but not without taking his eyes of off Xander. 

“Give him back? Sure, give me back my family and the other side of my face from this scar and we’ll call it square.” Ryoma had so much more to say, but Xander was right. Neither of them are good in this situation. 

Ryoma’s thoughts were cut short though. Xander stopped abruptly and grabbed Ryoma’s shoulder. 

“Get it!” Xander shook him relentlessly.

“Yes, yes I understand! But you don't have to shake m-" Ryoma was grabbed even tighter.

“Not that, idiot, the cape! The cape!” Xander pointed Ryoma’s face at a blond boy wearing a cape as blue as the night sky. He was squatting on the ground and picking some flowers. “Getitgetitgetitgetit!” Xander pushed Ryoma’s back so he would walk towards the boy, but not too harshly to disrupt the cape holder.

“Okay, okay go get it. I’ll be here.” Ryoma smoothed the fabric Xander clenched to. 

“I can’t touch the items! That’s why I got you to get them for me. Now, go get it!” Xander was stopped in the middle of his berating by a voice. 

“Is that singing?” Ryoma questioned. 

“I have to go. Get the cape if you want that curse off!” Xander made his way to disappear before Ryoma grabbed him. 

“Wait what? How do I get the cape?” Ryoma gestured to the boy as they were yelling at each other in whispers. 

“What do you mean? You go up to him-and you take it from him!” Xander grabbed his own cape and proceeded to disappear into the wood. “Get the cape!” And the witch was gone into the leaves. 

Ryoma was left alone with quite the situation on his hands. There was a boy with a cape, and to have a family some day he had to get that cape. Ryoma didn’t have time to devise a plan before the blond boy got up and made his way to leave. Ryoma had to act fast.

“Hey wait!” Ryoma came from the bushes and looked like a crazy man, but the caped boy stopped and looked at Ryoma. 

“Do you need help?” He turned towards Ryoma, but kept his distance. 

“Er, Yes! Or no, no I’m fine. Umm- What’s your name, child?” Ryoma straightened himself and regained his posture. The hooded boy glared at Ryoma. 

“I’m not a child, I'm 19...and my name’s Leo.” Leo slightly took a step back while eyeing the prince in front of him.

“Leo! That’s a wonderful name! And a wonderful cape as well. Umm...Pray tell, how does one get a cape like the one you’re wearing, hmm?” Ryoma clasped his hands to look more friendly. 

“My Grandma made it for me before she died.” Leo held the cape close in his hands and inspected it. 

“Your grandmother, oh? That’s-Do you mind if I see it for a moment-” Ryoma quickly moved to untie and snatch the cape from the boy's shoulders while the boy yelled and thrashed to keep it. Eventually Ryoma emerged victorious in obtaining the cape, but couldn't admire his victory before seeing the boy’s face. He was crying. Ryoma had stolen a cape from a young boy and made him cry, how noble.

“My- my cape...please.” Leo's tears were now falling down his cheeks and Ryoma felt like a dirty rat. This wasn’t right, he would rather have a barren family line than hurt others for his own selfishness. That’s how his father got them into this mess. 

“I...I think I’ve seen enough of this-” He held out the cape and the boy snatched it back glaringly. “Have a good day.” Ryoma awkwardly muttered out, ignoring the fact that Leo’s tears had disappeared completely when he gave the cape back and replaced his crying frown to one with a hint of smugness. 

Ryoma headed back to where the witch was and internally yelled at himself for his failure. “I didn’t get the cape.” He said, realizing that the witch had left before his failed attempt to get the ingredient. He felt rather lonely now without him as he traversed the woods for the next sign of an ingredient.


	3. Brother Knows Best

On a brighter side of the woods, Sakura and Takumi had a pleasant walk on the outskirts. Sakura walked beside Takumi, a pack on her back and an apple in her hand as she chewed on it. Takumi had been muttering the whole way and frankly, it had even gotten on patient Sakura’s nerves. 

“Big Brother, you’ve seemed a-angry this whole walk. We’re walking o...on the most beautiful and sunny part of the woods. M-Maybe you should take a moment to collect yourself and take in the fresh air.” Sakura’s stutter was barely muffled by her holding the juicy Hoshidan apple in front of her lips. She was just barely squinting from the sunset in her eyes being covered-mostly-by the trees. 

“Why are we even doing this? We should’ve just pinned that witch to the ground and forced him to take the spell off of us!” Takumi crossed his arms tighter and looked off at nothing. 

“Well w-we- we’re getting the ingredients so that he can take the c-curse off.” Sakura tried to calm Takumi down, but to no avail.

“Then he should get all this himself! Why are you so calm about all this, you’re the one that’s actually trying to have a baby! You should care more--the most.” Takumi corrected himself as he looked over at Sakura again. She had stopped walking, only staring at her apple like it would help. Takumi sighed, that was too much.  
“Here,” He started. “If we’re doing this, then we’re doing this. I’ll head deeper into the woods, so we can find all the parts in time before the blood moon or whatever.” Sakura looked shocked to be left alone. “You’ll be fine here. It's just cows and grass in this part of the woods. You have your bow if anything really goes down.” He gave Sakura a small smile as he adjusted his own pack. “Big brother’s gonna take care of this.” 

“J-just be safe.” Sakura nodded. She smiled and looked at the deep orange sky as she heard the leaves crunch under Takumi’s feet as he left. When she set her gaze downward once again she spotted a cottage.

“O-Oh, Brother, a cottage! Maybe we can stay there for the n-night!” She uselessly talked into the woods. Takumi was already far gone. 

Staring at the cottage next to a wide pasture, she made her way over. She could faintly make out a blonde farm girl.  
_________________________________________

Xander walked through the woods to a clearing. There was a tall stone tower with a bridge and small ruins around it. He heard singing as he walked closer to the tower. When he arrived at the bottom he collected his voice.

“Corrin! Let down your hair to me, dear brother.” His tone was soft as he watched a rope of braided silver hair be tossed down and his brother’s singing silence. Once it was within arms reach, he held it close. He admired it for a moment before grabbing on it to climb up. He knew he could just simply teleport to the tower, but this way was more friendly and genuine in his eyes. Like knocking on a door instead of barging in. 

He made it up to the windowsill, slightly winded from climbing so far. He sat and gave his brother a smile. “How is my Little Prince today?” Corrin smiled at the company. 

“Hello, Brother! Today was so exciting!” He continued to help Xander in as he was eagerly waiting to tell him about his day.

“Exciting? Oh, I suppose you’re one step ahead of me.” He walked up to Corrin and pulled out a satchel of berries and other fruits. “I brought you your favorites, freshly picked from the garden. How’d you know I was going to bring them?” Xander smiled as he handed the bag to Corrin and made himself comfy in a chair. 

“I didn’t--well I did because you always do--but something else exciting happened today!” Corrin set down the berries and brushed long strands of hair out of his face. “A man came by!” Xander didn’t seem as interested as he thought he would be, or at least in the way he wanted. Xander was definitely interested, but not in a happy way. His face fell into a more serious one. 

“A...A man?” He asked as he slowly lifted up from his chair. “A man visited? That’s- nobody could ever get past the woods and thorns to get in this clearing. Are you sure it wasn't just a rabbit perhaps? A woodland creature?” Xander was worried, but concealed it to not let it get the best of him. 

“No, I know it was a man because I let him up here! I talked to him and he was really nice, I actually made him some lunch and-” Corrin was stopped by his big brother’s panicked form.  
“You let him in here?! Corrin!” Xander was obviously spooked and grabbed Corrin’s shoulders. “What did I clearly say! Never let anybody in here but me. Men are dangerous! Trust me, I live out there with them. That’s why you’re in this tower, I never want to let that cruel world in here and let it hurt you like it hurt me!”

“But he was nice-” Corrin had never seen his brother like this since he was put in this tower as a child, even then it was never to this extent. 

“No men are nice out there! You have to trust me. You can only trust me! They killed our father and scarred us! Have I not been enough for you in here?” He scolded Corrin, but those last words made Corrin feel terrible. “I get it, I’m not handsome like a prince, I’m older, I’m ugly, I embarrass you…” He felt the scar on his face. 

“No! I love you, Brother! But I wish to see the world and know its people.” Corrin tried his best to calm down Xander. 

“You’re ashamed of me. I would be too.” Corrin was latched onto Xander’s arm as he shook his head to all of Xander’s accusations with teary eyes. Xander was trying to teach Corrin a lesson, but those eyes changed his state of mind so easily. “...You don’t know what’s out there. There are nice people and beauties, sure, but there is more evil and danger as well. Stay here, Corrin.” Everything quieted down and Corrin regretted saying anything at all in the first place.

“There’s nobody out there that could love and care for you more than I. What’s out there that I can’t supply for you? Nothing.” He held Corrin’s face in his hands as he rocked him. He gently flicked back any lingering hairs in his face and only held him. “Stay safe in here, Little Prince. Stay safe with me.”

“Yes Brother.” Corrin calmed down and leaned into the hug.


	4. Due East of Here

Hinoka was luckily smarter than her brother Takumi who was probably shaking in his boots catching a cold in the night next to Sakura. Well he would be next to Sakura, but Hinoka wouldn’t know if he split up with her now would she? Hinoka bundled herself up with the blanket she had brought and kept her eyes peeled for any sort of ingredient. She muttered the list to herself as she walked to make sure she wouldn’t forget.

"A cow as white as milk, a cape as blue as the night sky, a lock of hair as shiny as silver, a slipper-” There were footsteps coming, loud and fast ones. Hinoka quickly moved to take out her naginata and move into the shadows as a woman came running in and chuckling. Hinoka’s bright red hair seemed to give her away though as the woman looked straight at her. She had long purple hair that cascaded down her shoulders and on top of her ball gown. She looked to be a noble, but where had she come from? A ball gown like that meant she was probably at the Ylissean ball that Hinoka and her siblings had declined to attend. Were they truly having the ball this close to the woods or has she been running for a while?

“Shh.” The noble put a finger to her lips as she ran past and took Hinoka’s hiding spot. In order to take her place, she had to push Hinoka out into the open. As soon as the redhead was pushed out she saw a prince and a few servants on horses come running in. 

“Have you seen a beautiful purple-haired woman come running through?” He asked, distressed. Hinoka had recognized the prince as a Ylissean royal named Chrome? Chrob? Chromming? Something like that, all these foreign names sounded so weird to her.

“Ye-” Hinoka didn’t get to finish that thought before a knight came rushing in on his horse beside his master.

“Milord, I believe we’ve located her this way!” Just as fast as the royal and his servants had come, they had vanished as well. Hinoka calmed down from the rush of all the horses and turned back to the lady at hand.

“Alright. What are you, a criminal or something? Why are they looking for you?” Hinoka had pointed her spear somewhat at the noble and waited for her reply. 

“Oh hush now, darling. Don’t point that toy towards me, I’m just having some fun.” She got up and brushed off any signs of dirt. “I’d like to know the name of my savior. I'm Camilla just in case you’d like to know.” Hinoka narrowed her eyes.

“I’m Pr- Im Hinoka.” Somehow revealing her status didn’t seem like the best idea. “That still doesn’t answer my question though. Why did they want you?”

“Well playing with a person of such status’ emotions is just plain funny to me. I was at the ball to prove I could go to something as fancy too, but somewhere along I decided that while I was there I might send that Prince on a goose chase running around searching for ‘his true love’.” She laughed as Hinoka stared at her.

“So you didn’t do anything illegal-allegedly-and just were fulfilling your sadistic wishes?” She questioned.

“Oh, Don’t you think sadist is a little too cruel of a word?” She chuckled. “Could someone dressed so nicely be evil? You haven’t once complimented my outfit, by the way.” Camilla spun in a circle and showed off her gown.  
Hinoka hid her reddening face as Camilla proceeded to make what she believed were “kissy faces” towards her while she danced lightly. She looked over the dress which was undoubtedly gorgeous. The dress complimented her well and her shoes matched. The shoes were quite shiny honestly, the color was about as pure as gold.

“Pure as gold!” Hinoka exclaimed as she looked at the heels. 

“Pure as what? I’m sorry, dear, I need to get going home before it starts getting too dark to see.” Camilla walked off and Hinoka quickly made her way to follow.

“Wait your slippers are as pure as gold I need them!” Hinoka’s shouting was a fruitless venture, the lady was already out of reach. It really was getting dark. 

_________________________________________ 

 

Ryoma must have been walking for hours by himself. He could see barely anything with his lantern as his only form of light. Not a single bit of an ingredient met his eye and resting only plagued him with the ideas of failure. As he was wondering if he had seen this tree before, he heard a voice, two actually. Near him were two lanterns illuminating the dark as best friends laughed and shared stories.

“You’re a liar!” One deeper voice accused as he laughed with his friend. 

“No! It’s true! He was up in a huge tower with hair as long as- well I don’t know, I’ve never seen anything that long! He made me some food and we talked and, gods, it was great! He was really pretty too.” The voice rambled more about his newly found friend. Ryoma decided he was quite done eavesdropping on the conversation before one topic had caught his attention.

“Oh yeah? And just what color was this guy’s hair, eh Silas?” The friend bellowed. 

“Silver! The most beautiful shade too. He just has such long locks of hair all as shiny as silver!” That was on the list wasn’t it? Yes, yes it was! Ryoma had to contain his joy lest he be found out. 

“And where? If you’re really telling the truth you’d know.” Please say where it is. Please please please-

“Due East, I believe. Just beyond the mossy knoll two leagues from here.”

Yes! Ryoma had finally found a destination to go to! He had no idea what or where a mossy knoll was, but it was something. As he prepared himself to leave, the bushes shook. A nice meal before claiming the hair wouldn’t be bad now would it? Based on how the bushes shook this game was rather large too. Perhaps too much for Ryoma’s simple katana he’d brought. At times like this he ached for Raijinto’s power, but he’d have to take some time away from anything having to do with his father after this new information on his life. Perhaps this little adventure was good for him. Back to the task at hand though, Ryoma gripped his blade and carefully walked up to the epicenter of the movement.

The leaves continued to shake as Ryoma closed in. Just a little bit closer and- 

“How’s it coming along?” Xander popped up from the bush with something behind his back and Ryoma fell back. The shock made him never want to get up and to just let his heart stop right there and then. Back to reality though, Ryoma had made quite the show for Xander it seemed. Xander held his hand up partially to his mouth as it somewhat pulled up at the ends. 

“You've probably scared off any game in a mile radius with a shriek like that.” Xander calmly stepped out of the bushes and helped Ryoma up. 

“What the gods was that for?” He took Xander’s ungloved hand and got himself back to his feet. Xander merely exhaled. “Fine, anyway I haven’t found anything yet.” 

“What?! But I gave you hours- Did you forget the list?” Xander placed a hand on his hip as he waited for Ryoma to respond. 

“No I didn’t, and while I don’t have any ingredients, I know where one is. There’s one due east of here, two league-” 

“No.” Xander stated as he piled some twigs. 

“Excuse me?” Ryoma turned to Xander and watched him. 

“You’ll never find anything in this darkness. We’ll get up and find it in the morning. You look like you need some rest.” That was in every way true, but Ryoma was puzzled by this newly found kindness. 

“And will you be staying with me?” Ryoma eyed the way Xander lit the fire with a spell and sat down comfortably on a log. He pulled out the wooden guitar from behind his back.

“Do you have a problem with that?” Xander’s face was soft in the moonlight and the flames of the burning wood only added to it. Frankly, Ryoma had no problems with this. It was nice to be around someone after aimlessly wandering in the woods alone. Ryoma rested himself against a tree as he loosened whatever needed to be and set his weapons down.

He closed his eyes to rest in front of the warm fire until he heard music. Xander had started calmly playing his guitar across from Ryoma and softly sang in a different language. Ryoma would object to this if it wasn’t utterly relaxing and helping lull him away to his dreams. Maybe it wasn’t worth objecting about anyway.


	5. Cow as White as Milk

Ryoma woke up to the rays of sunshine filtering through the tree branches and tickling his face. He had fallen asleep leaning on that tree and his eyes found their way to the burnt-out fire from last night. He glanced at where the witch was sitting singing last night. Though Xander and the fire was gone, it felt as though they were still warming him. 

“So much for us both setting out in the morning.” Ryoma grumbled to himself as he got up and started treading through the dewy leaves, due East, beyond the mossy knoll. On his hunt for the hair as shiny as silver he had made a meal of fish and berries. Once full, he was feeling much more pleasant about the woods and this whole mess, but there was a timer afterall. He only had at least two days left to find all four ingredients and he hadn’t even gotten one. 

After about what seemed as an hour walking through the bushes, he stumbled upon a thick wall of thorns. He had never seen thorns so thick and strong. Just as he was thinking of leaving, he realized that there was no other place he could go. The directions led just right here. 

Ryoma’s only hope was that these woods would perhaps favor the bold. He braced himself and started to sneak through the thorns. He was much too big and it seemed as though these thorns would ever end. He was cut, poked, pricked and scratched but eventually he finally got through the dreaded wall of thorns. He was greeted with a beautiful clearing with a bridge leading to a tower. A tower with hair trailing down, hair as shiny as silver.

He was so delighted with his find that he rushed over to the hair and made to cut it with his blade. Just before he could make the cut, he heard a voice. Suddenly, it just occurred to him that this hair would be attached to someone’s head. He looked up and was greeted to a boy waving his arms out the window to him. 

“Hey, you down there!” The boy yelled. Ryoma had honestly no explanation to give. How could you explain to someone that you needed a lock of their hair to have a child? 

“I- You’ll have to let me explain. I-” Ryoma had begun before being cut off. 

“Yeah yeah, I don’t care you can have as much hair of mine as you want!” The young boy exclaimed. Much too excited for someone getting their hair chopped off. “B-But you have to help me.” Ah, there it was. “I need to get out of this tower.”

“Are you being held captive in there? Of course I’ll help you.” Ryoma held the hair to let the young boy climb down it as a rope.

“Well, I wouldn’t say captive, but let’s just say I’m in need of help down.” Ryoma was puzzled by the choice of words but eventually got the boy down from the tower. He quickly noticed that he held a small box in his hands. “What’s that? Your belongings?” 

“Actually no, I don’t need those things where I’m going, but it seems you’re in need of this.” The pale boy opened the box to show bandages and other liquids. “I noticed that you have many cuts, did you pass through the thorns?” He lightly chuckled. 

“Ah, yes.” Ryoma sat on the grass and let him tend to his wounds. “What might your name be?” Ryoma stared at him and quietly hissed at the sting on his cuts. 

“Corrin. Although, I wonder if a new name would fit me for the future.” Corrin started wrapping bandages on Ryoma’s forearm as he knelt.

“Corrin…and just what was Corrin doing in that tower?” Ryoma laughed lightly as he watched the fingers of Corrin work. 

“I…” Corrin paused in thought. “I climbed up and couldn’t get down.” He chuckled to hide any hesitation in his voice. 

“That’s terrible. What do you plan to do once you get out of these woods, which I certainly hope you do.” Corrin finished mending Ryoma’s cuts and hopefully looked at the sky.

“I want to find someone nice and explore the world I never got to.” Ryoma smiled at the youth and made his way off the grass.

He said his thanks to the young Corrin as he walked off with a bundle of silver hair. He hoped it was enough considering the boy cut all of it off to explore easier, but he was too happy with the knowledge of saving someone’s life to care right now. He hoped that Corrin would get to live his wish and explore. Now...how was he going to get out of this clearing?  
_________________________________________

Takumi was cleaning an arrow after hunting a small bird for breakfast. It felt nice to polish his skills with the bow after wandering around in these woods. For a moment it almost felt as if he wasn’t on a dreadful timed quest for his family. Just as Takumi was going to go on about failure once again he had heard a scream to the right of him a little further in the woods. He took a moment to gather his courage and eventually ran headfirst into the direction of the scream. He couldn’t just go on if somebody needed help. 

He moved a couple of branches and saw a blond boy throwing bread at a wolfskin. Rather pathetically, but no time for judgement. He quickly drew his bow and fired an arrow into the shoulder of the man-wolf hybrid. He had never seen such a being except for the kitsunes of Hoshido. The wolf let out a howl as he clutched his shoulder.

“I’ve got more of those.” Takumi cockily spoke as he aimed. The wolfskin growled as he retreated back into the woods. Once they were safe Takumi unarmed his bow and turned to the boy. “Are you alright?” He held his hand out to help him up from the ground. 

“I’m fine.” The boy avoided Takumi’s hand and started picking up the pastries he threw at the wolfskin. 

“Um, aren’t those kind of ruined?” Takumi crossed his arms as the boy gathered.

“Uuuuuuum, they’re perfectly fine. I’m not gonna eat them, I’ll just sell them to some dope like you in town.” He said mockingly as he stood back up and fixed his clothes. 

“Nice way to thank your savior, whose name is Takumi, by the way.” He replied pointedly as he pretended not to care. 

“Yeah well a man, whose name is Leo, didn't need help. I'm going into town, are you coming?” Leo turned and waited for Takumi’s answer.

“Town? I had no idea that there was a town inside of these woods. Just how big is this place?” Takumi scratched his head as he wondered how he’d ever find the materials when the woods were this big.

“Bigger than you think. The town isn’t though. I’m gonna dump it once I figure out how to get out of here.” He started walking towards the town, holding Takumi’s hand to drag him along. 

“H-Hey I’m sure your town is nice, but I have to look around and find ingredients for a spell. A cape, a cow, a slipper, and...some hair I guess.” Takumi moved to unclasp his hand before Leo spoke. 

“There’s a tailor in town. Perhaps you can get your cape from him. I got one from him once, but it’s back at my house.” Takumi pondered if this counted as getting a cape in the woods, but it was the closest he’s been to finding an ingredient.  
_________________________________________

The smell of fresh baked bread and hay filled into Sakura’s nose at the cottage. She was lucky enough to find that the owner of the cottage was a nice farm girl named Elise and was delighted to have Sakura stay for the night. 

“This smells l-lovely.” Sakura complemented to Elise’s cooking. 

“Thank you so much! Although... This is all we're going to be eating. The cows aren’t producing milk and the chickens have stopped laying eggs completely.” Elise sighed as she looked at the bread.

“T-That's awful!” Sakura could feel how much Elise cared for her animals. There were even pictures of them hanging in the cottage. “I only really heal humans, but m-maybe I can take a look.” Elise’s eyes immediately lit up. 

“You mean you can help them? Thank you! Here, let’s go check on Milky first.” Elise stuffed her mouth with the last of her bread and grabbed Sakura's hand to lead her out to the cow’s barn. The barn was obviously old, the wood creaked when Elise opened the door. The little charms on the outside helped though. “Here’s Milky!” Elise patted one of the two cows on it’s head. 

“Nice to m-meet you Milky.” Sakura waved nervously, unsure if she could actually help or not. “What a nice name.”

“Oh yeah! Milky’s my best friend on the farm, but he hasn’t produced milk once!” Sakura paused for a moment. She hadn’t much experience with cows, but she was sure that boys don’t produce milk. 

“W-well, I think I may know your proble-” Sakura was cut off by an ever happy Elise.

“Isn’t he the best though? The way his ears twitch is so cute! I named him Milky b’cause he’s as white as milk, not a single dark spot on him! Although if he doesn’t produce soon I might have to sell him…” 

“Wh-White as milk?” Sakura remembered the ingredients and smiled. She saw an opportunity and this cow, or ox, wasn’t going to produce milk anytime soon. “U-um... I’m afraid I can’t help your cow produce milk, but I can buy it!”

Elise frowned slightly. “Really? But you haven’t even touched him.” She sighed as Sakura shifted. “But, I guess I’ll believe you. I’m sure you’ll take great care of him.”

Sakura got out her satchel and paid for the faux cow. She tied a rope to his neck and led him out in front of the cottage.

“Wait!” Elise yelled running up to Sakura. “C-can I say goodbye to Milky first?” Sakura knew she would never say no to Elise’s eyes. Sakura nodded. “Thank you!” Elise gathered her words and pet the cow. “Don’t worry, Milky. I’m sure Miss Sakura here is gonna take good care of you. I hope you give her more milk than you gave me. Maybe we'll meet again. Goodbye buddy.” 

Sakura smiled at how sweet Elise was to her animal friends. They nodded their goodbyes to each other. Now she just had to make a signal fire to inform the others that she found one of the ingredients. Once she walked about a mile from the cottage, she opened her pack and started a fire. 

“I w-wonder if the others have found any ingredients. Maybe there’s hope for u-us after all. Right, Milky?” She joked to herself as she turned around to look at the ox. In the place of the ox she only found the small bag of money she exchanged and a note. Sakura’s heart pounded as she read the apology letter. “Elise!” She exclaimed.


	6. Slipper as Pure as Gold

Takumi admired the small village in the woods. He made his way through with the help of his newly acquired ally, Leo. The boy dragged his wrist with fast-paced steps. It was peaceful with small shops and bakers. It was almost cathartic to be dragged through with little to no thought as to where his feet were stepping while he was looking at the grey sky. 

“Here’s Pangino’s” Leo said as he came to a halt in front of a small shop. 

“H-here’s who?” Takumi softly pondered once being whisked from his thoughts. The small sign dingled with the wind over the door. 

“Pangino’s.” Leo pointed to the sign as he opened the door. The bell’s jingle echoed off the walls of the small shop and earned the shopkeeper’s attention as they browsed the capes. “You didn’t forget what we’re doing right?” The boy chuckled impishly. 

Takumi furrowed his brow at the young boy and made his way through the shop, looking at the capes on the other side. Takumi could see Leo over the rack, he seemed to be talking to who must be Pangino. How can this boy have such shiny blonde hair? Feeling his resting palm on the cloth he looked for a cape of the night’s sky. That would be...blue, right? A striking dark blue, yes. There has to be at least one right? Where did Leo go? He looked around for the gloomy boy until his head crashed right into Leo’s.  
“Ow! What was that for? I didn’t have to help you, you know.” The blond rubbed his head. 

“Well what were you doing right next to me?!” Takumi put a hand on the back of his own neck and decided to drop it. “I can’t find this color, what clothing store doesn’t have anything dark blue, or even just blue!” 

“Are you serious? Hmm, I guess I can just ask Pan to make you one, it will take a few days though, he’s busy with other clients for that ball.” Takumi noticed the ache in his wrists from clenching his fist.

“I don’t have a few days…” He muttered to the wood floor, practically accepting defeat. Where was he going to find the cape he needed? His shoulders felt heavy.

“Hey we can try again tomorrow. Why don’t you come over and have some tea or something.” Takumi’s lip chewing was his only answer as he was led away with Leo.  
_________________________________________

Ryoma’s face was bright with pride. He had found one of the ingredients he needed, and if he was right, he may have seen smoke signaling that someone had found one as well. With possibly two out of the four ingredients found, things seemed bright. His thoughts about telling Xander of his efforts were interrupted by the sound of crying. Perhaps with his luck this could be the road to another ingredient. 

His previous victories vanished in his thoughts as he saw the figure leaning against a tree. His blond locks threading their fingers into his face as restless hands jittered in an attempt to cover his eyes. Xander was crying, his nose pink and tears rolling from his pale eye. Ryoma was stunned by the spectacle. He placed the silver hair in his pocket and slowly approached him. 

“Xander?” He reached out to place a hand upon his shoulder, which was met with a sudden jerk of Xander’s form to the left.

“D-don’t touch me!” Xander ran his hands through his hair and continued to softly sob as he hid his face. He didn’t seem to be able to stop the rolling of his body down the tree’s trunk to the crunchy leaves. Ryoma followed suit in a crouching position. 

“Are you hurt?” He tried to make eye contact. He was genuinely discomforted by the thought of Xander being hurt. It’s a duty to be compassionate as a samurai, but since when did the witch matter so personally to him? True, the spell couldn’t work without him, but Ryoma briefly wonders if there’s more to ponder here. 

“I wish it were only physical.” Xander chattered out from his teeth and wiped his damp eyes. “If it was, then I could take it… My brother is missing.” Ryoma felt his empathy throb. Xander’s brother was his own as well.

“My words might not mean anything to you, but I do offer my condolences. I fear to imagine the pain you must be feeling.” Ryoma put his hand over Xander’s. He wondered about this brother and what he may have looked like. An idea then snaked its way into Ryoma’s head, finally sinking its fangs into his realization. Ryoma had released a boy earlier. 

“I acknowledge it can’t be easy but...but what did he look like.” Just to make certain. A small smile was formed on Xander’s face at the mention of when he had him.

“He was precious. I fed him and clothed him. His long hair was so soft when I helped him brush it.” Xander grabbed a particularly long lock of his hair once more. The samurai smiled only for a moment.

“He didn’t happen to have red eyes did he?” Ryoma found he couldn’t have stopped himself from saying that even if he had been warned. Xander stared at him. 

“Mm. Yes. How did you guess?” Xander had never had such a soft demeanor, his face was honest and his head cocked so slightly, Ryoma wasn’t sure if he imagined it. He knew he must have when Xander’s face crumbled and slowly bubbled into rage like a pot that was about to spill over from the boiling. Ryoma felt a steely cold hand grip his core as he felt the guilt from ruining something so genuine. “You...You didn’t have to guess.” Xander growled from behind his canines. “You captured him! You decided to take him back from me! How did you even find him?” 

Xander looked feral. He continued to angrily accuse Ryoma as he took a defensive stance. “I helped him out of there, but it was in no intention to hurt y-” Ryoma felt the burning heat of pain in his cheek from a hard punch and the crack of his head hitting the ground in a tackle. 

“I knew you were no good just like your father! I should've killed him when I saw him in that forbidden garden!” The confirmation of his actions made him wrap his hands around Ryoma’s neck. Ryoma tried his best to pry Xander’s hands off his throat as he gasped on the ground. He heard shifting and rustling near before seeing a face with gnarly teeth show behind a tree. 

“X-Xander…” Ryoma choked out a warning as black started to fuzz at the edges of his vision. 

“You have no right to talk! How could y-” Xander’s back buckled under the weight of being pounced on by the wolfskin. The force made his hands forget Ryoma’s neck, turning to face the beast snapping at his face. Ryoma’s renewed freedom allowed him to clamor for his katana. He turned back to look at the wolfskin clawing Xander’s arms. Ryoma hadn’t even pondered for a second on if he would help Xander. Xander was surely going to kill him if he saved him, but he had already felt his balde sink into the beast’s shoulder before those thoughts arrived.

“Get off him!” Ryoma grabbed the wolfskin by his blood-matted fur and threw him off Xander. He continued to swing and slash his sword until the beast decided to leave with a growl.

Ryoma’s heaving insides thumped in his ribcage as he comforted his bruising neck and the adrenaline left his body. His stare lingered at where the wolfskin’s form stood. Behind him he heard the rustling of Xander and was reminded of his existence. 

He spun his head directly to meet Xander’s capturing gaze. The witch was sat up, idly palming his scratches as they welted. His eyes were wide, bracing for whatever his anticipation would bring. “Did he bite you?” Ryoma found himself wondering aloud.

“Did he bite me? That’s what you wonder after…” Xander looked downward, seemingly anywhere that wasn’t Ryoma’s eyes.

Xander pushed himself from the ground, wincing at the weight subjected to his forearms. Ryoma’s hand flied to help him as Xander waved him off and finished himself. Standing parallel to Ryoma. They stood in silence, only breathing. Ryoma swore that if thinking were to have come with an audible noise, it would be blasting in his ears right now. 

“Perhaps…” Xander’s words drove a blade into the ice. “Perhaps you’re not the man I knew your father to be.” 

Ryoma would have spoken if not for the sound of an ox as white as milk emerging from the bushes next to them, peacefully oblivious to the situation.  
_________________________________________

Shivering slightly under her blanket, Hinoka waited on the log. Her only hope after searching for the other ingredients was to have patience and see if she could cross paths with the slipper-bearer from last night. 

“Im wasting my time.” She spoke into the light breeze, sure that such a plan was futile from the beginning. She had lost her chance to ever see the lady again and help her little sister. 

That was until a bundle of curled lilac hair came bounding in her direction, the sound of horse hooves was not far behind. Camilla spotted Hinoka and grinned in delight as her small frantic footsteps came closer “Ah, you again! Would you mind helping me onc-” Camilla would have yelled out if Hinoka did not cover the lady’s mouth as she pounced on her. The blow sent them skidding on the leaves until they were covered under the patches of greenery. Hinoka stared her in the eyes as she kept her hand on her lips, breathing in a quiet rhythm until the sound of horse running was inaudible. Camilla was the first to sit up.

“Why thank you, dear. I must’ve underestimated your enthusia-hey!” She yelled out as Hinoka rapidly started to lift up Camilla’s skirt. “I’m grateful, but not like that!” 

Hinoka huffed as she took one of Camilla’s legs. “It’s not like that!” With a face as red as her own hair, she managed to slip off the lady’s golden heel. “Finally! My sister will have a child!” She exclaimed with triumph. The turning of her form towards Camilla showed her face displaying utter confusion. “Ehm...It’s uh...” Hinoka trailed. 

“I’m not even sure I want to know, but I will take my shoe back.” Her delicate long fingers lurched for the slipper in Hinoka’s hand. Her wrist was then firmly caught in a grip.

“Oh no, you will be coming with me, but I need this shoe!” Getting up off the ground Hinoka did not break her grip on the lady. “You must have done at least something illegal on this whole prince chase thing. You’re going to be coming home with me after I finish this family affair.” 

Camilla huffed hearing these accusing words. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you just wanted to keep little me around for your own enjoyment.” She snickered as Hinoka dragged her through the woods flashingly red in search for her siblings or another ingredient.


End file.
